bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Harunobu Ogidō
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = April 14 Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 119 | gender = Male | height = 175 cm (5'9")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = 8th Seat of the 4th Division 2nd Leader of the 1st Relief Team | previous partner = Yasochika Iemura | division = 4th Division | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Chapter 179 | anime debut = Episode 62 | japanese voice = Daisuke Hirakawa | english voice = Chris Kent }} is the 8th Seat of the Fourth Division as well as the second leader of the first relief team. Appearance Harunobu has dark brown hair with brown eyes and wears the standard Shinigami uniform, with a rope strap that connects the relief pack on his back. He also seems to wear white gloves. Unbeknownst to him, he is popular among the female Shinigami for his effortless attractiveness. Personality Harunobu is dedicated to his work, as he is often seen leading his First Relief team around Seireitei. He and Yasochika Iemura annoy each other, with one instance leading up to Iemura drawing his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 4 He is very popular with the ladies, as most of the 4th Division's mail is addressed to him from the women of the Soul Society. He is also a member of the Shinigami Men's Association. Plot Soul Society Arc Hanrunobu arrives at Sōkyoku Hill along with the various platoons of the Fourth Division to assist in the healing after Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal is revealed. He then interrupts Iemura's thoughts about Orihime Inoue, causing his superior to get angry and lash out, forcing Hanrunobu to block the attack and assert that he has contacted Retsu Unohana about the situation. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Following the battle at the Sixth Division barracks, Hanrunobu arrives with a contingent from the Fourth Division to help treat the wounded Shinigami present. He informs Unohana that they had previously found Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is then ordered to heal the injured officers.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Powers and Abilities Healer: As a member of the Fourth Division and Second Leader of the 1st Relief Team, Harunobu is a skilled healer. His rank places him just below Hanatarō Yamada, but it is unknown if he is as skilled as Hanatarō. Kidō Practitioner: As a member of the 4th Division and healer, he has some degree of Kidō knowledge but his level is unknown. Spiritual Power: Harunobu has sufficient Spiritual Power to be the eighth seat of his Division. Enhanced Strength: With his bare hands, he was able to stop Third Seat Iemura's Zanpakutō. References Titles Navigation de:Harunobu Ogidō es:Harunobu Ogidō Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:4th Division Category:Gotei 13